Carly Shay
Carly Shay (born July 24th, 1994)Birthday is the younger sister of Spencer Shay and the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Shay. She lives with Spencer in Bushwell Plaza. She is the best friend of Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. She is portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove as a teenager, and Jadin Gould as an eight year old, making her and Sam the only characters to have two actors. Characteristics Carly is a kind, caring person who would do anything for her friends. Occasionally, she has to get between best friends Sam and Freddie when the two argue too much. She gets good grades and usually stays out of trouble, except for when she takes the blame for Sam's misdeeds. She is easily grossed out by vermin, the gross videos Sam likes, or even just by Spencer saying "bowels" in "iTake on Dingo". In "iSpace Out", it was also shown she gets claustrophobic when she was locked in a room for several hours. In "iWanna Stay With Spencer", it was implied Carly used to be a sickly child, since according to Spencer, she has to take vitamins every day and suffers from allergies and asthma. She had her last asthma attack when she was seven years old. As revealed in a few episodes, Carly likes a band called "Cuttlefish". Also, in iEnrage Gibby, she says that she plays the ukulele.In iMake Sam Girlier, Sam tells Carly that she is girly. Relationships With other Main Characters *'Sam Puckett:' Carly and Sam met when they were about eight years old and Sam wanted to steal Carly´s tuna sandwich. When Carly fought back, Sam was impressed and they became friends. To this day, they share a close friendship that some fans even think of as platonic love (see: Cam Relationship). : Carly acts as a moral guardian to Sam, trying to keep her out of trouble and occasionally taking the blame for her pranks. Although Sam frequently causes Carly trouble, she likes her for being "creative,smart,fun and awesome". In iChristmas, it was shown that Carly´s life would be very different without Sam and iCarly would never have existed. At times, Carly and Sam's fights are extremely bad, such as in iDon't Want to Fight and iSaw Him First. In iQuit iCarly, one of their fights even lead to a near - death situation for both of them. While Carly serves as a conscience for her, Sam seems to be Carly's protection; in iMake Sam Girlier, she beats up a bully, Jocelyn, after seeing her push Carly down. Whereas Carly supports her friend more emotionally, she can look to Sam to physically have her back. Carly knows Sam like a sister and usually predicts her actions. (see: Cam Friendship). *'Freddie Benson': Carly is very aware of Freddie´s crush on her and occasionally exploits that he would do anything for her if she says "Please? For me?". They keep up a good friendship, though, and know they can rely on each other when it´s necessary. Many fans wish for Carly and Freddie to end up together. Freddie and Carly share in common that they maintain high grades, don't like getting in trouble, and live in the Bushwell plaza. Freddie and Carly have become more close, and as he used to knock on Carly's door and wait for it to be answered, he knocks and just lets himself in. In more recent episodes it seems to appear that Carly is growing closer to Freddie and is seen often touching him lightly or standing/sitting very close to him. In more recent episodes, she is seen turning to him for help, rather than Sam. (see: Creddie). *'Spencer Shay': Carly and her brother usually have a good relationship and have fun hanging out together. Carly acts as the voice of reason or as an emotional support when needed, but can also rely on him when she has trouble. She is used to him letting her have a lot of freedom and gets irritated when he doesn't give her what she wants, as shown in iLook Alike. Their brother/sister relationship is very important to the show (see: Sparly). Boyfriends/Dates/Crushes Ben Huebscher (first kiss) In iKiss, Carly tells Sam and Freddie that her first kiss was with a boy named Ben Huebscher. It is unknown whether they were dating or not. [[Jake|'Jake']] (2007, Crush) In "iLike Jake" (the fourth episode), she had a crush on Jake and he liked her back. After Jake saw Carly give Freddie a kiss on the nose (for helping to make Jake's singing voice sound good for the web show), he believed that they were a couple. Because of this, Jake decided to get back together with his ex-girlfriend, leaving Carly single. Shane (2008, Crush, Date) She went out with him when Sam was also going out with him in "iSaw Him First" (one of the first episodes in the second season), which made Carly and Sam both jealous and mad with each other. They later vowed that they wouldn't ever argue over a boy again, lest it ruin their friendship. [[Nevel|'Nevel Papperman']] (2008, alternate reality, Boyfriend) Carly hates Nevel, but he was her boyfriend in the alternate reality of iChristmas. Nevel has liked Carly in the past, but the feeling wasn't mutual. [[Griffin|'Griffin']]' (2009, Boyfriend)' She dated him in "iDate a Bad Boy" until she found out he collects PeeWee Babies. She tried to make the relationship work, but then Griffin overheard Carly and Sam making fun of his PeeWee Babies and broke up with Carly. Austin (2009, Date) Carly chose him as her date in "iSpeed Date". At the end of the episode, she dumped him because he interrupted her with random sentences whenever she wanted to say something, in which she began with several, "Shut up's!" and then her famous, "Get outta here!" in which he fled The Groovie Smoothie. [[Freddie Benson|'Freddie Benson']]' (2010, Boyfriend)' Freddie has had a crush on Carly ever since he met her, but she constantly rejects him and says she just wants to be friends with him. In "ILike Jake", Carly gave Freddie a kiss that was "strictly nasal" and in "iSpeed Date", they slow-dance together. They were in a relationship in "iSaved Your Life", but Sam convinced Freddie that Carly was only touched that he saved her life and wasn't in love with him, but what he did. They broke up, but agreed that if Carly still likes him when he's out of the casts, they can date again. It is rumored that in a season 4 episode the two retry their relationship, in an episode called "iStill Love You", or "iStill Love Freddie". [[Gibby|'Gibby']]' (acted in an iCarly segment as Carly's boyfriend)' Carly went on a date with him when he guessed the wrong person in the episode iWin a Date. At the end of IEnrage Gibby, she says "He's so sweet and funny..." when defending Gibby's relationship with Tasha. This possibly could be foreshadowing a relationship between the two, but is unlikely because she then agrees with Sam and Freddie that "There must be something wrong with that chick!". Enemies *Nevel Papperman (All episodes, but more notably INevel, IRue the day, iWant My Website Back and iFight Shelby Marx) *Jonah *Mr. Devlin *Amber Tate (iCarly Saves TV) *Valerie *Tasha (iNevel) (iNevel) *Wade Collins (iRocked the Vote) *Lewbert *Zeebo (iCarly Saves TV) *Mr. Howard *Chuck Chambers *The Petographers Other Pictures File:PunkCarly.jpg|Carly as a goth in IWanna Stay With Spencer File:Miranda-Season_3.jpg|Carly as seen in Season 3 opening theme File:Miranda_Cosgrove_FB_pic_on_iCarly_page.jpg‎|Carly Shay in iLook Alike 65416 87906628.jpg|Carly at her hobo party in iEnrage Gibby 61174 572133098.jpg|Carly with cupcakes Carly Smoothie.jpg|iSpeed Date Carly Shay em iPilot.jpg|Carly Shay in iPilot File:Carly1 3-1.jpg|Carly's growth ICArly.jpg|Miranda Cosgrove as Carly in album "Leave it All to Me". Miranda cosgrove icarly48.jpg File:Bite.jpg|Carly biting a CD. 64125_1766557822.jpg|Carly from iPsycho iC_300x250.jpg 53638 4042368365.jpg 50429 2080293266.jpg iCarly00.jpg|Carly fan art. Carly shey.jpg Freddie_films_Carly_as_Melanie_Higgles.jpg|Carly as Melanie Higgles Quotes *Not happening! (whenever Freddie hints that he wants to go out with her) *Sam!!! *I'll heimleich his tummy! *Please, for me? (Whenever she wants Freddie to do something for her) *You know, for most eighth grade girls, if they came home and found their twenty-six year old brother dangling upside-down from the ceiling over a giant robot made out of soda bottles, it’d be weird. (iPilot) *I'm gonna be a Yakimite, or a Yakimanitian. (iWanna Stay With Spencer) *Thanks, girls love hearing that. (iPromise Not to Tell) *We don't care about taters! Even in tot form! (iPromise Not to Tell) *Oh...you know... he has a face... and hair. (iHeart Art) *Spencer, get off the table. (iHeart Art) *I'm a 13 year old girl and I have the fingernails of a hobo! Did you know they can't afford cable?! (iPromise Not to Tell) *What do hobos have to do with science? (iHatch Chicks) *Well what do you expect from a card game invented for the lonely? (iGo Nuclear) *I'm not laughing. Sometimes my lip just quivers like this. (iScream On Halloween) *I don't know. But If you're gonna be obsessed with an "American Idol" judge, you might as well pick one that's firm, but fair. (iSpy a Mean Teacher) *Isn't he charming? (iRocked the Vote) *What would me and Sam look like if we had purple troll hair? (iRocked the Vote) *Okay, girls don't like a rhymer! (iWant My Website Back) *We're gonna have our honeymoon on Pee-Wee island! (iDate A Bad Boy) *Could not happen! (to Freddie) (iFight Shelby Marx) *Eyes up, dude! (From iFight Shelby Marx, comment when Freddie comments about her getting "curvier every day".) *Rawr (iSaved Your Life) * One might call him, ' Hobnoxious ' . (iFix a Pop Star) References Category:Characters Category:Shay family Category:1994 births Category:main characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Females